schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Pep-Rally
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 14 "The Final Pep-Rally" Duane is trying to psych Chris out breaking his concentration doing whatever mind tricks Duane can pull out his sleeve. Chris went he is block Duane out, and he is successful, next Shannon, finally its Duane’s turn, he slowly pulls a wood out and the whole thing collapses, Duane has a blank look on his face.. Chris is laughing. the bell rings and everyone leaves, Duane stacking the the jenga tower back up so Duane and slid the box on it, Tony stayed with Duane to help but as soon as Duane, picked up the box all the wooden pieces fell out, Tony had to leave cause he had to go somewhere after school. Duane is pretty pissed, he goes on a little rant after school with Tia. Duane’s birthday is today, November 21, 2014, usually in English class, Ms Kravchuck plays Elvis singing happy birthday to the birthday girl or Marilyn Monroe to the birthday boy in the beginning of class. But today they started right away with reading, Duane figured that they would just forget it. After reading and other stuff, They mentioned that it is someone’s birthday someone who is really kind and nice, Duane smiled. Ms Krav came with a Elvis card that when you open it, he sings happy birthday. It as really nice, but kinda awkward because the teacher was just standing in front of him with a singing Elvis card and the whole class is quiet. In math, MS. Kingsly was happy to hear that it is Duane’s birthday, Alyssa was happy too. later in Art, surprisingly Nate Nate remembered that it was Duane’s birthday today and wished him a happy birthday. In guitar class, Morgan was happy but sadly, she said she will not be making it to his Dave and Buster’s party because of therapy, kinda of a bumber. Austin is still in for tonight, Duane took pictures of Brian Thortan playing Duane’s black guitar wearing his tee shade glasses. Morgan wore them too. later in Psychology, Tony totally forgot it was Duane’s birthday, Duane had bought a red Monster for celebration and he did not know why. Surprisingly Chris had said Happy birthday to Duane, so did Dylan. Tony was shocked, and surprised apologizing to Duane. Duane doesn’t know what is worst, Morgan not going to his party, or his class BFF not remembering his birthday. Tony bailed on going to his party early that week because of a family event. The Pep Rally 2014 is today, Duane and Brian are telling Austin about the Miss Interbural gig that’s happening. Austin have no idea what this is. Duane tells him its senior guys dressed up like women, Austin has a blank look on his face (which is normal), Duane, Brian and Austin meets up with Rob Irving to play guitar in the back room. Later the bell rings to go to lunch, Duane met up with Morgan to see the his interbural, she wanted to use Duane’s Ipad to take pictures. Duane saw Dustin Chesney and Alex Dawson are in dresses, it was ridiculous. Duane met up with Tia and Nate at the table talking. Kevyn comes and mumbles something, Tia really dislikes him. later Morgan comes with a water bottle with a small hole on the top. She squirts the water and acted like she was a guy cumming. Duane just laughed. Tia looked with the “WTF face”. Duane is in 5th block with Tony, talking to him, Ms Lorde is out, so Mr. Seymore is subbing. Shannon comes and sits in her spot. The three plans on sitting with each other at the pep-rally, Shannon really don’t want to go. She has no Ridley spirit she from somewhere else. Duane decides that he will not sit with Tony and Shannon and sit with the seniors instead. Duane saw Morgan and one of her friends, and Kyle Mewha. Duane sat in between Morgan and Kyle. Morgan was happy to see him. Duane was talking with Kyle about stuff, and then music came on, everyone was asked to dance with the music Duane took Morgan’s hand and started waving it up in the air with his. Arthur came in as Black Jesus looking ridiculous but it was comical. This pretty 10th grader girl who looks like she could be a suicide girl (alternative modeling) touched Duane’s butt and blamed it on Kyle. Duane wasn’t so sure but it kept happening. Duane knew it was the two girl behind him but he was playing along and yelling at Kyle saying ” i’m not that kind of boy”. They thought it was funny, Kyle was confused but laughing. After break there will be some research assignments coming up and Ms Quin’s last day. She’s going back to New York, she will miss everyone. Tony started to talk an hang out with Shannon a lot, so one day Dylan did not come to school and Tony was with Shannon sitting with her Duane did not want to sit with his self so he sat with Chris. Surprisingly they were really nice to each other. Finally Mr. Stumpo is back, everyone is so happy, he seem to be in a good mood. Soon in December the research paper will be due and a speeches will start.